Boot Camp
by AnimeMustang
Summary: What will happen when three SeeDs take a trip to a BootCamp? This si my first fic! It'sVERY short so please read and review!


*** I do not own Final Fantasy, now wasn't that a surprise! So all the characters i use belong to SquareSoft. So don't sue me ok. Also i used some content from the show BootCamp. I do not own BootCamp. K? AAAnd there is a tiny bit of Forest Gump in here too... I don't own Forest Gump. K? ***  
  
*Boot Camp*  
  
Zell: Why are we going here again?  
  
Squall: Because Cid thinks that he needs some stricter SeeDs and he chose us three to come.  
  
Irvine: Oh my god Squall! That's the longest sentance i've ever heard you say!  
  
Squall glared at the joking cowboy. Squall was actually a little glad that he was going to this Boot Camp with these two. Then maybe they would grow up! The bus pulled up to a large facility surronded by miles of training grounds. They jerked to a halt and the doors opened. A huge guy wearing an officer outfit entered the bus. Every word he spoke to our heros was a scream.  
  
Drill Sargent #1: Welcome to BootCamp! I am one of your three officers! You WILL respect me! Because i'm better than all of you scum put together! Now, you will leave this bus quickly and quietly! NOW GET OFF MY BUS!!!  
  
They ran off the bus as fast as they could. Squall merely jogged. He wasn't letting some spitting officer push him around. The drill sargent noticed this.  
  
Drill Sargent #1: I SAID RUN YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!!!  
  
Squall didn't quicken his pace by much. He and the others lined up in front of a building. There two more Drill Instructors "greeted" them.  
  
Drill Sargent #2: Stand up straight!  
  
Drill Sargent #3: Take off that hat ya freakin' cowboy!  
  
Zell straightened up and Irvine reluctantly took off his hat. The drill instructors took one look at their hair and cringed.  
  
Drill Sargent #2: Now it's time to get rid of that mass of confusion that you idiots call hair!  
  
They all ,even Squall, almost fainted when they saw the hair cutting room. Irvine had to be carryed to the barber chair he was so shocked. After all the cutting and killing of hairstyles the trio were sent to their dorm room to change to their uniforms . It was ten o'clock and the SeeDs were exausted. After the barber room they went on a "short",as the drill instructors called it, seven mile run. They eagerly accepted their beds.  
The next morning they got up at five thirty. The drill instructors had them line up outside in the cold January air. They all didn't get any sleep at all last night. They were tired but still no one could sleep through Irvine's hair lossage sobs.  
  
Drill Sargent #1: Dincht! Why are you here in BootCamp?!?  
  
Zell: *gulp* To do what ever you tell me Drill Sargent?  
  
Drill Sargent #1: My god Dincht! That is the best answer i've ever heard in my whole career! You must have an IQ of one hundred and sixty! You are gonna be a drill sargent one day!  
  
It's funny but the way the Sargent said this...it didn't sound like a compliment...just like a scream. Zell was relivied though. After several questions and answers from the SeeDs the Sargents were satisfyed.  
  
Drill Sargent #3: You will now begin your first set of training! You will assemble this gun as quickly as possible!  
  
Irvine was relivied when he saw a familiar gun in the drill sargent's hand. As they began to assemble the guns Irvine finished in record time.  
  
Irvine: Done drill sargent!  
  
Drill Sargent #3: Kinneas! Why did you assemble that weapon so quickly!?  
  
Irvine: Because you told me to Drill Sargent?  
  
Drill Sargent #3: That is a new company record! If it wasn't a watse of good army material i would put you in a gun service! Now disassemble your weapon and continue!  
  
Irvine did so. Now Squall was just getting tired of people spitting orders in his face. He was about to crack. The next day they were to go on their first mission. They got up at dawn and lined up outside.  
  
Drill Sargent #2: Your mission today is to push this bus up that hill ,then change the back left tire without a jack, then *trails on and on*  
  
The three sat there with wide mouths not remembering a word of what he was saying.  
  
Drill Sargent #2: Do you understand?!  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
Drill Sargent #2: I CAN NOT MAKE IT ANY CLEARER!!!  
  
They just stared.  
  
Drill Sargent #2: That' it!!!  
  
He walked off a short distance and came back holding three tooth brushes. He handed them one each and motioned torwards the dorms.  
An hour later...  
  
The SeeDs were almost done polishing the dorm floor.  
  
Zell: This place sucks!  
  
Irvine: ...my...hair...it's...gone...I'M ONLY HALF THE MAN I USED TO BE!!!  
  
The other two gave Irvine his personal space and conyinued brushing. By that night Irvine had gotten over his hair and they had a good night's sleep. The days passed endlessly. Day after day they trained and ran and were spitt at. Finally it was the day they would leave.  
  
Drill Instructor #1: I hope you will all carry a little bit of us with you...because you worthless scum need an attitude change!!!  
  
He raved on and on as the bus doors closed and the three were taken back to the garden. Never to look at a crew cut again...  
  
THE END  
  
Short huh? It's my first FF8 fanfic so please reveiw! 


End file.
